


Eerie Drabbles

by Deifire



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Random Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an old song challenge, circa 2009.</p><p>The rules:<br/>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br/>2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.<br/>3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!<br/>4. Do ten of these, then post them.</p><p>Dash/Mars and other assorted Eerie weirdness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Stand" by R.E.M.

"You're going to college?" said Dash, in a tone of voice that would have been more appropriate had Marshall just suggested he was planning to mass murder kittens.

"Well...yeah," said Marshall.

"You do realize this is the stupidest thing you've ever planned, right?"

"What?" said Marshall.

"You're the one who still wants to be a be a professional investigator of the parabelievable, right? Fighting the forces of weirdness? Solving the world's greatest unsolved mysteries?"

"So?"

"So, you live in the center of weirdness for the entire planet! Everything you claim you want to spend your entire life with is right here, and all you've done is spent the past five years complaining about how much you want to get away from it!"

"I--" Marshall stopped, realizing he really didn't have a good answer for that one.

Dash rolled his eyes. "For someone who's test scores say he's some kind of genius, you can be so fucking dumb!" He stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Mars stared at the acceptance letter in his hand.

"I could come back," he finally said to an otherwise empty room.


	2. "So What" by Pink

Most of the time the King didn't mind retirement. Eerie was a good, quiet place to spend the time it was going to take making the transition from aging rock star to very young legend, or whatever he was now. 

Still, sometimes he missed the fans and fame and excitement. Which was why the King was out of sorts when his paperboy--And why was his paperboy always at the center all the trouble in town? It was kinda weird, really--came running out of the Eerie Public Library with his redheaded sidekick and the sneaky grey-haired kid right behind him.

"It's not my fault!" the grey haired kid was yelling.

"I told you not to read it out loud, but no, you--!" which was as far as the paperboy got before something nasty-looking, green and covered with tentacles burst through the library door, grabbed him by an ankle, and flung him down on the sidewalk.

It wasn't the sort of thing the King normally got involved in, but this time, he didn't hesitate.

"Hey, you green freaky thing!" he called. "Lay off that little paperboy and come pick on somebody your own size!" He struck a pose and smiled. "I know karate!"

This was going to be fun.


	3. Upside Down" by Tori Amos

This was going to have to stop, Dash X realized. He wasn't normally one for introspection--at least he didn't think so, though there was so much about himself he still didn't know--but at 3am, certain trains of thought just wouldn't stop, and certain conclusions were becoming inescapable.

For example, he was beginning to realize he would do just about anything for Marshall Teller's attention.

Arrange to feed him to a werewolf and then rescue him at the last minute? Made sense at the time. Almost send the entire town to hell? Well, sure the money would have been nice, but how much of that had been about getting Teller to notice him again?

And then there had been the whole trying-to-shoot-him-in-the-alternate-NBC-universe thing.

Was everything Dash did lately just for the purpose of trying to get some sort of reaction--good or bad--out of Marshall Teller? And why did he care so damn much, anyway?

Well, it was going to have to stop. Dash was pretty sure if he continued in this direction, he was going to wind up destroying himself, destroying Teller, and/or destroying the entire world in the process. And he did have to live here. For now.


	4. "Two Gunslingers" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers

_[Follows previous drabble]_

"I'm trying to apologize!"

"And I don't care!" said Marshall. "Trying to kill somebody isn't one of those things where you can just say 'I'm sorry' and have your victim forget about it! I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to argue with you! In fact, I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Well, what do you want to do?"

Marshall stared at him for a few seconds, then suddenly grabbed Dash X by his coat and kissed him hard. Dash had just barely gotten over the shock enough to realize he was kissing Marshall back, when Mars let go and pushed him away.

"I'm still not talking to you!" he shouted, and ran off down the street.

Dash stared after him. Life in Eerie had just gotten a hell of a lot weirder.


	5. "Don't Take Your Guns to Town" by Johnny Cash

_[Ten years post-series]_

Grungy Bill's mama had some definite opinions against making one's living with a gun that she never failed to share with her offspring, so it was her greatest disappointment that her eldest son had grown up to be a bank robber. Of course, it was his failure to remember to take his gun to town during his last robbery that had led to his inevitable demise.

Still, Grungy Bill can't help but think that if he'd only listened to his mama, he wouldn't be spending eternity haunting a toaster. Particularly not a toaster that got thrown across the kitchen during the sort of fight that started when the brown-haired kid pointed out that the leftover Chinese food was marked "Teller" for a reason. Specifically, to give notice to people not named Teller who hadn't paid for it not to eat it. Especially people who had a bad habit of taking other people's leftovers without asking and who didn't have proper names at all.

Even Bill could have told the Teller kid not to go there, but he had never been any good at taking advice in life, and wasn't about to start giving it now.


	6. "Ventura Highway" by America

_[About two years post-series]_

Eerie, Indiana may be Weirdness Central, but it's still the kind of small town where people don't lock their cars, and after a while Dash X starts taking full advantage of that fact and "borrowing" rides on a regular basis. He's surprised when Marshall doesn't object. In fact, Mars even helps Dash learn to drive. He claims he taught himself a couple years ago during one of his weirder adventures about which he refuses to get specific.

Dash, Mars and Simon spend the summer cruising around, making grand plans. One day they're going to take off and leave this town. One day they're going to go back to Jersey. Or drive to Hollywood and become stars. Or just ride across America seeing what they can see.

They never make it any further than the Eerie city limits sign, but they don't talk about it.


	7. "Vampires, Mummies and the Holy Ghost" by Jimmy Buffet

_[Slightly after previous drabble]_

"It's finally over," said Dash. "That was a good idea, luring the undead to holy ground. Except now there's a big hole in the sanctuary of the Third Presbyterian Church of Eerie."

"Given what happened to the first two," said Marshall, who knew about these things, "I'd say this one got off easy."

"Where's Simon?" 

"He went to go get Mr. Von Orloff back in the TV. Why?"

"So we're alone," Dash said, and smiled. "Finally." He moved against Marshall, pushing him up against one of the last walls still standing, nuzzling his neck, stroking his wrist. He felt Marshall's pulse speed up.

"Stop," Marshall said. It came out in a gasp. Dash pulled away to see that Marshall's eyes were very, very wide.

Dash stepped back and sighed. "Why is it," he said. "You can face down vampire hordes and reanimated corpses without batting an eyelash, but you're still so afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Marshall snapped. "It's just...we're in church. Most of a church, anyway."

"So you're afraid of what? That the good Lord will smite you?"

"For making out with my psychotic probable-alien associate in a place of worship?" Marshall asked. "Maybe. Believe it or not, it wouldn't be the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me."


	8. "Video Killed the Radio Star" by The Buggles

It wasn't his fault, Ned thought. He had just wanted to get home. And if that had meant introducing old technology to a still-young world, he'd only done what he had to do.

They were on their way to coming up with radio anyway, and television would have followed sooner or later. Probably a lot later without Ned's help, but it would have happened. The beginnings of the Internet had been the Earthlings all on their own, and while that was going to lead nowhere good in a few short years, it was none of Ned's doing.

Still he'd left behind a world that was well on its way to attracting the wrong sort of attention from elsewhere in the galaxy, well before they were prepared to put up a fight.

And he'd left behind technology that those wrong sorts were well versed at putting to use for planetary conquest.

Ah, well, Ned thought. There was nothing he could do about it now. Besides, that was why he'd left Dash X behind. 

He hoped one day the child would understand and forgive him for being less than honest. After all, you just couldn't go around _telling_ people that the fate of the world rested on their shoulders. Especially not young people these days.


	9. "Virginia" by Tori Amos

_[Many years post-series]_

He misses the days before he knew who he was, what he was or what he meant. He sometimes wishes he could take Marshall and Simon and find a new world, one untouched by all this, and start over.

It would be good to forget again.

He won't do it, of course. Even if he managed to find paradise, they'd destroy it just by being there. They've found that out once already. Weirdness and chaos follow him wherever he goes. It's in his very nature. And as for the other two...

Dash smiles bitterly. He should have been more careful about what he wished for.


	10. "Volcano Girls" by Veruca Salt

_[About four years post-series]_

If you were going to have sex in the back of someone else's Cadillac, Dash thought to himself, it was probably a good to first make sure it wasn't an _evil_ Cadillac. Especially not an evil Cadillac that was apparently possessed by the spirit of something that either had a grudge against horny teenage boys or against people in general.

But if you were going to have sex in the back of an evil Cadillac, it was really a good idea to have it with the sort of person who had, oddly enough, come prepared for this exact situation.

Dash looked at the smoking remains of the Seville, and back at Marshall.

"What?" Mars said, grinning. "You think this is my first time? Er, exorcising a car, I mean?"


End file.
